


Displaced

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Raven turns into the person she used to be,  the Raven that Yang's father reminisced fondly about
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Displaced

[Yang finds her darker doppelgänger sniffing her face , and shoves her away]

 **Raven** \- [huffs in confusion]

 **Yang** \- WHO ARE YOU

 **Raven** \- Who are you ?

 **Yang** \- Yang Xiao Long

 **Raven** \- Raven Branwen

 **Yang** \- Bullshit, she was just here .

 **Raven** \- Are you touched on the brain

 **Yang** \- Touched in the head and no

 **Raven** \- [holds out hand] Lets get you back home, my team should be around here somewhere

[Raven leads Yang through the forest, looking for signs of her team]

 **Raven** \- [mutters] Strange….she usually marks the trees

 **Yang** \- Who ?

 **Raven** \- My partner . She scratches a sign into trees to guide us on her trail

 **Yang** \- Thats pretty smart

 **Raven** \- It is . She’s pretty and smart

 **Yang** \- [confused] What’s her name

 **Raven** \- Summer Rose

[Yang stops]

 **Yang** \- Thats not funny

 **Raven** \- Why would that be funny

.................................................................................

[Raven and Yang come upon the rest of RWBY, Ruby causing particular confusion to Raven]

 **Raven** \- Summer ? [walks to Ruby and lifts her arms] Youve gotten small…. [sniffs armpit]

[Ruby pulls her arm away]

 **Ruby** \- [hides behind Weiss]

 **Raven** \- Where’s your cloak ?

 **Ruby** \- This is my cloak. It’s red because my name is RUBY

 **Raven** \- [confused] I guess she probably has siblings ….

[Yang puts her hand on Ruby’s shoulder]

 **Raven** \- [stressed] I have to get back to Beacon …..Summers lost somewhere , and she needs my help

 **Blake** \- We could take you there…..but I’m afraid things aren’t going to be the way you expect

 **Raven** \- What do you mean

 **Ruby** \- What year do you think it is

[Raven looks to the sky]

 **Yang** \- Wht are you doing

 **Raven** \- Checking what cycle the moon is in


End file.
